1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-leveling bracket, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a self-leveling bracket for use with lighting fixtures, namely high intensity fluorescent lighting assemblies.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
High intensity fluorescent lighting, or “HIF lights” are relatively new in the art. HIF lights are provided for producing intense light in a small area and are considered “point sources” of lighting. HIF lights are popular in applications that feature large expanses lit by distant fixtures, such as indoor and outdoor sports facilities, factories and warehouses with high ceilings. HIF lights are beginning to replace high intensity discharge lighting, or “HID lamps” for a variety of reasons, namely HIF lights do not require long warm-up times of traditional HID lamps. Also, HIF lights are quieter and do not produce light flicker when operated. For these reasons, HIF lights are replacing HID lamps in many applications.
Most fluorescent lighting used in industrial applications requires the use of long glass tubes filled with a gas. Typically, fluorescent lighting fixtures comprise a rectangular frame that is adapted to receive one or more of the glass tubes within sockets that are connectable to an electrical energy source. As each of the glass tubes is typically four feet in length and each frame may hold multiple glass tubes, the lighting fixtures can be cumbersome to handle and install. For example, most fluorescent lighting fixtures will have a width of two feet and a length of four feet, therefore, installation is can be particularly challenging. In most cases, the fluorescent lighting fixtures are installed by suspending the fluorescent lighting fixtures from cables that hang from the ceiling of a structure. Additionally, the fluorescent lighting fixtures may be installed by securely strapping the fluorescent lighting fixtures to a structural beam of the ceiling of a structure. This method of installation is undesirable as the positioning of the fluorescent lighting fixtures depend upon the slope of the ceiling such that if the ceiling is angled, the fluorescent lighting fixtures will project light at an angle rather than directly downward.
Therefore, a need exists for a self-leveling bracket for securing fluorescent lighting fixtures, the self-leveling bracket allowing the fluorescent lighting fixture to self adjust such that the lighting fixture is oriented substantially parallel to the ground. It is to such a self-leveling bracket that the present invention is directed.